Petite scène
by Seoban et Ange Blond
Summary: pas de description venez juste lire...


Zack et Cloud sont des personnages appartenant à SQUARE ENIX…

Je vous le dis, j'en ai marre de cette phrase…

**Petite scène...  
**

- Arrête!!

- Quoi?

- Arrête de me regarder ainsi…

- Je fais rien de mal quand même…

- Tu me déconcentres… Je ne peux pas étudier…

- Mais… Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre…

- Je sais pas mais ne me regarde pas…

Cloud était plongé dans ses bouquins depuis le matin, il révisait pour son examen du lendemain et Zack s'ennuyait…

Il était parti s'entraîner durant deux heures, avait pris une douche d'une demi heure mais maintenant qu'allait-il pouvoir faire pour s'occuper? A part regarder tendrement son Cloud d'amour…

Ce qui manifestement dérangeait fortement le blondinet.

Zack se leva, s'installa sur le lit et mit de la musique, le tube du moment sûrement, celui qui passe en boucle toutes les heures.

Et il se mit à chanter:

"Tu peux venir te poser sur moi

Je ne veux rien t'imposer

Reste aussi longtemps que tu voudras

Si le voyage à mes côtés

Peut simplement te garder

Aussi libre que moi"

- Zack! Arrête tu chantes faux et puis c'est quoi cette chanson?

- Je sais pas c'est ce qui passe à la radio… et puis j'aime bien les paroles…

"N'ai pas à craindre de me bouleverser

Ce qui pourrait arriver

Je te laisserai sur ma peau

Te tatouer

À mon anneau t'accrocher

Et sans barreau te garder

Aussi libre que moi"

- Zack, s'il te plaît…

Cloud commençait sérieusement à s'énerver mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas, il était parti dans ses pensées…

Le mot libre fit rêver le soldat… « Tous les deux, loin de cette armée… il n'aurait plus à réviser… plus de missions… ».

"Ne résiste pas à cette envie

Viens contre tout, contre moi

T'engager comme avec toi je le suis

Sans garde fou et rester

J'ai fais le vœu de te garder

Aussi libre que moi"

- Tu devrais faire ce qu'il dit…

- Quoi? je n'ai pas entendu…

- Venir contre moi…

- Pas le temps… répondit sèchement Cloud

Zack se leva, ras-le-bol maintenant, il prit son PHS et composa un numéro.

- Reno! c'est Zack!

Rien qu'en entendant ce prénom, Cloud eut des frissons dans le et se leva d'un bon, arracha le téléphone des mains du soldat et coupa la communication.

- Pas question… se fâcha le blond

- Ben quoi!! Ici, je ne peux rien faire, je vais juste boire un verre avec lui ensuite je reviens…

- Non…

- Arrête! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et puis, tu pourras étudier tranquillement…

- Oui, c'est ça… m'inquiéter tu veux dire…

Le cadet n'aimait pas voir son aîné traîner avec ce Reno, il savait qu'ensembles ils étaient pires que deux enfants, près à faire toutes les bêtises possibles et inimaginables, l'un ne pouvant rattraper l'autre… Zack reviendrait sûrement tard et complètement saoul… rien qu'à cette pensée Cloud frémit…

Mais en face de lui, le brun semblait bien décidé à ne pas céder…

Le blond savait ce qu'il devait faire pour que son ami reste à ses côtés, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour du cou du soldat et l'embrassa avec passion. Un long baiser, le préféré de Zack celui qui lui indiquait que son jeune amant avait envie d'un peu plus d'intimité…

- Je ne suis pas dupe! Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir…

Un peu de résistance de la part du soldat… Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage de Cloud. Il connaissait les points faibles de son aîné... une main sous le chandail, une caresse le long de l'échine, des baisers dans le cou et le tour était joué… trop facile…

Mais il n'arriva pas à ses fins, il n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Zack le repoussa, s'écarta de lui, prit sa veste et sortit de la chambre…

Cloud resta là, médusé par l'attitude de son aîné qui ne lui avait jamais résisté jusqu'à ce jour.

«J'y suis allé un peu fort…» constata-t-il vu la réaction de son ami.

«Bah, c'est sûrement un petit coup de colère, il va revenir bien vite…» se rassura-t-il. Et sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se remit à étudier.

Il se concentrait sur ses bouquins mais bien malgré lui, de temps en temps son regard faisait un va et viens vers l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de lui.

«23 heures! et il n'est toujours pas là! mais où est-il?», l'inquiétude commençait doucement à le gagner. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, son PHS… il composa le numéro mais une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce…

Zack ne l'avait pas avec lui, il était donc injoignable…

Cloud ne pouvait plus étudier, des pensées obscures n'arrêtaient pas de le tourmenter allant jusqu'au pire… «il lui est sûrement arrivé quelque chose, c'est pas possible…» «et s'il ne revenait pas…». Le jeune homme tournait en rond dans la chambre, fou d'inquiétude, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux…

Une heure s'écoula et le blond s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce juste en face de la porte d'entrée.

Soudain, le bruit d'une clé tournant dans une serrure se fit entendre, doucement quelqu'un entra. Zack était enfin de retour…

Cloud se leva d'un bon et lui sauta au cou trop heureux de revoir l'homme qu'il avait cru perdre quelques heures avant. Le brun l'accueillit à bras ouverts mais en voyant les larmes séchées sur le beau visage de son ange revint sur terre.

- désolé, je n'aurais pas dû partir, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste…

- ne le refais plus jamais… promets le moi…

Pour toute réponse, Zack l'embrassa si passionnément que le blondinet n'eut pas d'autre choix que de fondre de plaisir et de lui pardonner ces heures d'inquiétude.

Ils se retrouvèrent très vite allongés sur le lit dans une position plus confortable… mais dans un sursaut de réalisme, un «tu étais où?» fut prononcé. «dans le couloir, juste derrière la porte…» …

Bon pour la chanson de Calogero «aussi libre» c'était peut-être pas obligé mais j'avais envie, je sais pas pourquoi mais elle me fait penser à l'histoire de nos deux amants…

Et la morale de cette histoire, c'est que l'on cherche parfois trop loin ce qui est en fait sous nos yeux…

En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçus sur ce one-shot…

À la prochaine…


End file.
